The inventive concept relates to optical modulators, and more particularly, to optical modulators including a Mach Zehnder interferometer (MZI).
An apparatus for transmitting data signals by using optical signals has been used in various fields, in addition to an electrical transmission apparatus. An optical modulator is a device for transmitting electrical signals by converting the electrical signals into optical signals.
The MZI, which is a type of optical modulator, may convert electrical signals into optical signals in such a way that when a phase of at least one of the lights passing through different optical waveguides is changed due to an electrical signal, an intensity of an interference optical signal changes.